


Late Nights and Soft Kisses

by Tsubame_go



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Jonghyun likes to stay up late watching anime.  Minhyun wants to sleep.





	Late Nights and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something soft

“It’s late,” Minhyun yawns.  “Let’s go to sleep, Jonghyun.”

It’s Friday night and Minhyun and Jonghyun are curled up together on the couch of their apartment watching Jonghyun’s favorite anime.

“Just one more episode.” Jonghyun insists, his eyes never leaving the screen of the laptop in front of them.  The clock at the bottom of the screen reads 2:16 AM.  “I want to see what happens next.”

“You said that after we finished the last one.” Minhyun argues, nudging Jonghyun with his shoulder.  “And at this point I think I’m already too tired to really pay attention to what happens anyway.”

“You go to sleep first then,” Jonghyun suggests. “I’ll join you once I finish watching this episode.”

“The bed’s cold without you…” Minhyun complains.  “And last time I went to bed without you I found you _still_ watching anime in the morning.  All-nighters are bad for your health, Jonghyun.”

“I promise that won’t happen this time.”  Jonghyun says, but Minhyun doesn’t believe him.

“It’s _cold_.”  Minhyun shoots back, tightening his arms around Jonghyun.  Jonghyun giggles, squirming in Minhyun’s embrace, trying to free his hands so he can press the play button on the video.

 

Minhyun and Jonghyun have been dating for two and a half years, but it’s only been three months since they moved in together.  Minhyun wanted to start living together earlier, but Jonghyun been working as an R.A. until this year, which had required him to live in the dorms in a single room.  Jonghyun’s job hadn’t stopped Minhyun from coming over to his dorm multiple nights a week, but there been too many close calls where Jonghyun’s residents almost walked in on them in less than PG situations.  Minhyun is glad that for their last year of college he finally has Jonghyun all to himself.  Even though he has to nag Jonghyun to clean the apartment and do the dishes and Jonghyun sometimes stays up too late watching anime with the speakers so loud that Minhyun can’t sleep, Minhyun adores living with Jonghyun.  He loves their morning kisses, he loves collapsing on the couch next to Jonghyun after a long day, He loves how Jonghyun is willing to listen to him complain when he’s stressed, he loves hearing Jonghyun hum quietly to himself as he works, he loves watching Jonghyun burst into fits of giggles after watching videos online that aren’t really that funny, he loves waking up with Jonghyun’s warm body beside him.

 

“Lemme go!”  Jonghyun splutters out between laughs.

“Only if you promise you’ll go to bed with me.”  Minhyun says stubbornly, holding Jonghyun all the tighter, burying his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder and inhaling his scent.  Jonghyun struggles for a few more moments before going still in defeat.

“Fine.”  Jonghyun sighs as his body goes slack.  “Let’s go to bed.”

Smiling, Minhyun scoops Jonghyun up in his arms and starts carrying him to their bedroom.

“Wait!” Jonghyun protests. “Lemme at least turn off my laptop!”

Laughing, Minhyun sets Jonghyun down and lets him attend to his computer.  Minhyun misses Jonghyun’s warmth as soon as he leaves his arms, but knowing that soon he’ll be able to cuddle up with Jonghyun under the warmth of their blankets in a few moments, he doesn’t complain.  He heads to the bathroom first and brushes his teeth as Jonghyun fumbles through shutting down and putting away his laptop.

Minhyun is buttoning up his pajama shirt when Jonghyun comes into their shared bedroom after washing up.  Jonghyun doesn’t say anything and quickly goes to the dresser to rummage for his own pajamas and Minhyun waits until he at least gets his pants on before pulling him down onto the bed with him. Jonghyun lets out a small sound of surprise as they plop down, and then he turns in Minhyun’s arms and tilts his head up to kiss him.

Jonghyun’s mouth is soft and warm.  They fall back onto to the bed, though in their current sleepy state their kiss is more lazy than heated.  When they fall apart, Minhyun grabs for their duvet and pulls it over them, then he reaches for Jonghyun again. Jonghyun snuggles into him, moving around a bit in an effort to find the most comfortable position.  Minhyun sees Jonghyun’s face scrunch up in discomfort as he shifts his weight onto his side.

“My shoulders are sore.” Jonghyun complains, and Minhyun hears a crackling sound as Jonghyun rolls his left shoulder back.

“This is what happens when you spend so much time bent over your computer.”  Minhyun chides, but softens the nag by leaning forward to brush his lips against Jonghyun’s forehead.  “Turn around, I’ll help you get the knots out.”

Jonghyun complies, rolling over so that his back is facing Minhyun.  Minhyun digs his fingers into Jonghyun’s bare shoulders, feeling countless knots in his shoulder muscles as they crackle and pop under his touch.  Jonghyun winces a little under the pressure.

“Not so hard!”  He whines softly.  Minhyun lessens the pressure a little.

“I’ll try to be gentle,” Minhyun tells him. “But I have to use a certain amount of pressure in order to get the knots out.” 

Jonghyun lets out a small whine and Minhyun leans forward to kiss the back of his head before continuing the massage.  He works on Jonghyun’s knots for several minutes; Jonghyun does his best to stay still but occasionally squirms a little when Minhyun applies extra pressure in order to work out some of the more serious spots.

“They’re not completely gone, but that’s all I have in me for tonight.”  Minhyun finally says when his hands are too tired to continue.

“It’s a lot better than before,” Jonghyun sighs, reaching a hand up to feel his shoulder.  “Thanks. I love you.”  He rolls back over to face Minhyun again and leans up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“Love you too.”  Minhyun murmurs against Jonghyun’s lips, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun’s waist to pull him closer.  Jonghyun wiggles himself forward so that they’re pressed together and buries his face against Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“G’night” He mutters into Minhyun’s shirt.

“Sweet dreams Jonghyunie.” Minhyun says back, feeling the soft tendrils of sleep already beginning to take him into their clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the fluff was cringy. I'm not confident writing established relationships


End file.
